Babysitters
by YuiYamanaYup
Summary: Ed and Al have to baby sit Wrath while Izumi is out.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction. I do not own FMA. Though I wish I did. Alphonse is mine! MINE!

This story is for all the Wrath lovers. He's so Kawaii!

This story is rated T for language.

Chapter 1- Why Us?

The sun was shining brightly through Ed and Al's room. It glared off the glass and shined in Ed's face. He stretched his arms and yawned. Ed blinked and looked over at Al sitting in the corner.

"Mornin' Al."

"Good morning, brother. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. But I was thinking about that weird kid all night."

"Me too."

"Well I guess we shouldn't worry about him too much—'"

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" roared Izumi Curtis in Edward's ear.

Her unusual booming voice sent him flying out of his bed and into Al.

"Why, sensei?! Why?!" Ed shouted.

"Good you're up. I need you to do me a favor."

"Ha! You should have thought about that before you yelled."

Izumi frowned as always and walked over to the two brothers. She stood over them while the boys shivered waiting for a mighty blow to strike them.

"Belch" Izumi coughed as blood poured out of her mouth.

"Ew!" Ed shouted backing up.

"Now unless you want more, do me this favor."

"What is it?"

Wrath looked in the door and came in.

"Baby-sit the boy today."

"No way! Cough up all the blood you want! I won't go near that brat. I've had enough of him already."

"I'll only be gone a few hours. I just need you to watch him and make sure he eats."

"Can you really trust us?" asked Ed.

Izumi stared him down.

"Can I ….Ed?"

Ed gulped and nodded slowly.

"I thought so." Izumi walked back over to Wrath. "You be good now."

"I will."

Izumi patted his head.

"I really meant them." Izumi glared at Ed and Al.

"We'll take good care of him sensei." Said Al saluting her.

She frowned and left with her husband slamming the door behind her.

"Yay! Let's play!" Wrath yelled jumping around.

"No! You sit down!" said Ed. "we only have to feed you."

"No you have to play with me!"

"Brother maybe we could play with him after breakfast." said Al.

"Al…"

"Yay! Play, play, play!" Wrath jumped on Al's back. "Yay! Big brother, Al!" Wrath giggled kicking his legs.

"Did you hear that brother? I'm a big brother! Me!"

"Wonderful, Al…"Ed dragged out of the bedroom.

"Giddyap, big brother! He's beating us!." Wrath kicked Al's shoulder.

"Okay, okay." Al ran all the way down the hall flying past Ed.

"Yay! We beat him!"

Ed groaned. He could tell this was about to be a long day.

A/N: Okay I don't know when this story is supposed to take place in the show I didn't think about it at all….But so what! I love my cute little story! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -Just Eat

Wrath sat happily at the table with Al next to him.

"Hurry up, Ed! I'm hungry! Hungry, hungry, hungry!!!!!!!!" Wrath screeched.

"Will you shut up? I'm trying!" said Ed standing over the stove frying eggs and bacon.

"Hurry up! Food, food, food!"

"Al…" Ed whined.

"Calm down." Al said to Wrath.

Ed turned off the fire and took out a plate from the cupboard. He tilted the pan and let the eggs and bacon slide onto the plate. He then walked over and slammed it in front of Wrath.

"There."

"Yay!" Wrath took the bacon and quickly stuffed it in his mouth. Almost as quickly as he spit it out.

"It's too hot!"

"Let it cool, stupid."

Wrath pushed the plate towards Ed and batted his eyes.

"I'm not gonna blow on it."

"Please?"

"No!"

Wrath pouted and tears fell from his eyes.

"B-but it's- too-hot!" He cried.

"Brother…" started Al.

"Edward snatched the plate and blew on it hard. He slammed it down again.

"Ew! Take your spit off it!"

Ed wiped it with a napkin.

Wrath took the food again and ate it.

"Yuck!" He spat it out in Ed's face. "That's nasty! Cook it again!"

Ed growled and slammed his hand on the table.

Wrath jumped in surprise.

"Listen brat! I didn't want to watch you today! So if I were you I'd be pretty damn thankful that I even bothered to try and give a damn about you! Now shut up and eat the damn food!"

Al shivered and looked at Wrath.

"…..Uwaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Ed hates me! Whaaaa!" shrieked Wrath.

"Now look, brother! He'll never stop now!" Al put his hands on Wrath's shoulders. "Ed doesn't hate you."

"No, Al! Don't baby him. If we leave him alone he'll calm down and eat."

Al got up from the table and they both watched Wrath continue to cry…and cry…and cry…and cry.

"Brother…he's been crying for 20 minutes."

"Don't give in…he'll stop."

Wrath sniffed and finally stopped crying.

"See, Al?" Ed looked at Wrath. "Now…just eat."

Wrath touched his food with his right index finger.

"Now it's cold!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wrath picked up the plate and threw it at Ed.

He managed to dodge, but the plate hit the wall and shattered.

"Kid…you're really working my nerves." said Ed.

"I'm hungry!" Wrath cried.

"Why, God, Why?!"

Al took an apple off the counter, rinsed it and sat it in front of Wrath.

Wrath blinked.

"Gasp An apple! An apple! An apple! An apple!" Wrath took his apple and climbed up on Al's back.

"Let's go outside!" He laughed.

Al took him outside. Ed groaned and followed them.

R&R Aoko-Yui loves you


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Play with me, Ed

Outside Wrath ran around in circles eating his apple.

"This isn't so bad, Ed."said Al sitting next to Ed on the steps.

"Are you insane?"

"But at least he's busy."

"Yeah. Running while eating. We're lucky if he chokes."

Just then Wrath ran over holding his throat and coughing.

"Oh, shit, he's choking!" yelled Ed.

"Oh no! How do we stop it?" Al took Wrath by his stomach. "What do I do?!"

"Push it in! Pump it! Do something!"

Al swung Wrath around.

"No, Al, stop! Put him down!"

Al dropped Wrath on his head.

"Dammit, Al!" Ed placed his hands on Wrath's stomach and pushed it down hard.

"Ow! Stop!" Wrath said.

"I'm trying to---wait…you're talking…to me. You aren't choking."

Wrath grinned and spat a chunk of apple in Ed's face.

Ed turned bright red and lunged toward Wrath…Al caught him.

"Now, brother, its okay."

"You're funny!" laughed Wrath.

"I'll show you funny you little—"

"Ed…"

"Sensei's only been gone 45 minutes and I'm ready to pull my hair out!!!!!"

"Just calm down, it'll be fine."

"Hey let's play hide and seek!" said Wrath. "Ed's it!"

Wrath unscrewed Al's head and got inside his armor.

"Hey! Get out of there!" said Al.

"Shhh! I'm hiding from Ed."

Ed groaned.

"Hey where's Winry?" he asked.

"I think she left with Sensei."

"I bet they're all laughing at us right now."

"I'd doubt it."

"Heh heh they'll all pay…"

"Ed hurry up and find me!" said Wrath.

"No! Stay gone."

Wrath sulked inside Al's armor. He noticed the blood rune.

"Hey what's this sign?"

"Oh...please don't touch it."

"Why not?"

"It's a special seal."

"Really. It looks dumb." Wrath started to pick at it.

"Stop!"

"What?!" asked Ed.

"He's touching the rune!"

Ed shot up and pulled Wrath out of the armor. Al sighed and put his head back on.

"Al told you not to touch it! Why don't you listen?!"

"It's just a dumb marking."

"The point is he said not to touch it! So that means don't!"

"I'll do what I want!"

"Like hell you will!"

Wrath bit into Ed's arm.

And of course Ed countered by smacking him in the mouth.

"…You…hit…meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Whaaaaaaaa!!!!" Wrath cried and kicked frantically.

"Why'd you have to hit him, Ed?"

"He bit me!" Ed looked at Wrath rolling around and screeching. "I'm sorry kid."

Wrath suddenly stopped.

"See? Being nice solves everything."

"I gue---Yuck! What's that smell?!"

They both looked at Wrath. Ed felt around Wrath's pelvis.

"Hey! You're a molester-er!" He giggled.

"Did you just piss?!"

"……..You scared me…"

"Ew! It smells like cat piss!"

"Let's just clean him up."

"Alright…Man that's gross." Ed said covering his nose.

Wrath took Al's hand and walked into the bathroom.

R&R

Aoko-Yui loves you


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-We need More Soap

"Okay, Brother. Take off his clothes." said Al.

"No way! I've gotta wash him. The least you can do is take off his clothes."

"Fine." Al started to pull up Wrath's shirt.

"No. Ed has to do it."

"Great." Ed removed his jacket.

Wrath lied on his back. Ed huffed and reached for Wrath's pants.

"Aiee! Rapist! Rapist! Hee hee!"

"Shut up." Ed took off Wrath's pants and threw them in the corner. "…Why aren't you wearing underpants?"

"You like that huh?"

"You—little" Ed turned Wrath on his stomach and removed his shirt.

"Al help! Ed's gonna take me from behind!"

"You don't even know what that means!" said Ed

Ed turned on the faucet and filled a bucket. He then took a bar of soap and wet it.

"No! I don't like soap!"

"I can tell."

"No!!!"

Ed held Wrath down and lathered the soap on his legs.

"No! Whaaaaa!"

"Don't scare him brother!"

"Why?"

Ed stopped and felt water on his pants.

"You're peeing on me!" Ed jumped up and removed his pants. "Dammit!" Ed grabbed the bucket and dumped it on Wrath.

"Aieeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Wrath. He ran over to the faucet and yanked it off. The water shot out and hit Ed head on.

Wrath cackled and ran out of the bathroom.

"Hey, come back!"

Edward scrambled to get up. "Damn!"

They both ran after him.

Wrath led them outside. Zipping back and forth through the yard.

"Stop!" yelled Ed.

"Please put some clothes on!" said Al covering his eyes.

"Don't cover your eyes, Al!"

"But he's naked!"

"So what! This is no time to be a prude!"

"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" Wrath ran faster.

"We can't catch him Al…I can't take this."

"Maybe we should let him get tired like before. He'll stop."

"I don't know…"

"I guarantee he'll get tired."

"If you say so…"

Ed and Al stood waiting. Wrath continued to run for an hour.

"Al?" Ed whined.

"Yes…?"

"I hate you."

A/N: Tee hee that was funny! Okay R&R

Aoko-Yui loves you


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Just go to sleep

Wrath finally calmed down an hour and a half later and agreed to come inside and put pants on, only if Ed made him lunch. So he did. And Wrath sat at the table choking down hamburger meat and rice.

"I hate this kid, Al."

"It'll be okay."

"Is that all you can say?! Don't you ever get mad?!"

"Don't you ever stop whining?!"

"How can I not!" Ed threw himself on the floor and sulked.

Wrath noticed and got out of his chair and crawled over to Ed. He stared at him.

"What, kid?"

"What's wrong?"

"You won't get away from me!"

"I thought we were having fun."

"You may be but I ain't."

"Okay let's play! Tag you're it." Wrath hit Ed and ran around

Ed didn't even respond. Wrath frowned and sat next to Ed.

"You don't wanna play?"

"Bingo."

"Why?"

"I don't like you."

"Why?"

"You get on my nerves."

Wrath lied on Ed's lap.

"You're not fun."

"Then go away."

"Play with me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Cuz you make me sick"

"Why?"

"Cuz you're annoying"

"Why?"

"Cuz you have A.D.D!"

"Why?"

"Shut up!"

Wrath giggled and licked Ed's face.

"Yuck!" Ed wiped his face.

"Ed let's play smell my feet!"

Wrath put hid right foot in Ed's face and stuck his big toe up one of his nostrils.

Ed slapped it away.

"I am this close to slapping the caps outta your knees!"

"I'll play with you." Al said picking Wrath up and putting him on his shoulders.

"Yay! Big brother Al!"

Al took Wrath into his room and sat him on the bed.

"So what do you want to play?"

"Al…why does Ed hate me?"

"He doesn't. He's just tired. Why do you like him so much?"

"You two are my only friends."

"We are?"

"Yeah…"

"So you only want someone to play with…That's so sad…But you know what would make Ed happy?"

"What?"

"If you took a nap."

"That's not fun."

"But it'll make Ed happy. Then he won't be mad anymore."

"Then he'll play with me?"

"Um…yeah. Yes he will."

"But I'm not tired…." Wrath instantly fell asleep.

Al raised an eyebrow (but you couldn't tell) and sighed. He walked back into the kitchen.

"Did you kill him?" asked Ed.

"No he's asleep."

"What did you do?"

"I told him to take a nap. I was nice to him."

"Wow. I guess it does work."

"Ed he told me that we we're his only friends. He's lived on that island his whole life. He's lonely and he just wants someone to play with."

"…"

"So maybe when he wakes up you should be a bit nicer to him. And play with him until Sensei comes back."

"Okay…But I want proof that he's asleep."

Al led Ed into Wrath's bedroom and there he laid sound asleep.

"Okay. I like him better this way. When he wakes up I'll play with him."

"Now was that so hard brother?"

Just as Ed was about to walk out of the room he sneezed and Wrath woke up.

"Hi Ed! Ready to play! Boy that was a good nap!"

"B-but you were asleep…" 

"But Al said if I took a nap you'd play with me."

"Yes." Said Al. "But—"

"You didn't say how long I had to sleep. So let's play Ed! Yay! Play, play, play!"

"W-wait!"

"Play, play, play!" Wrath giggled jumping on Ed.

Last Chapter up next. R&R

Aoko-Yui loves you


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Where were you?

Izumi and Winry and Sig walked in.

"Edward! Alphonse!" Izumi called walking through the door.

They all walked into the den only to see Al crying in a corner and Ed being dragged around by his ponytail by Wrath who was giggling.

"Edward?" asked Winry.

Ed looked at her.

"Help us…"

"Oh how nice they're playing." said Izumi.

"Sensei!" Ed and Al shouted. They both ran over and hugged her legs.

"Oh sensei!" said Al.

"Don't ever leave us again!" said Ed.

"Were they nice to you?" asked Izumi to Wrath. "Because if they weren't---" Izumi cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah! They played with me all day!"

Izumi smiled then looked at Ed.

"Why aren't you wearing pants?"

"Long story. See? You can trust us! Now don't ever make us do it again!"

"Yes…I guess you've proven yourselves."

"Although…" started Wrath. "He wouldn't cook me breakfast—"

"What!!" said Ed.

"…He hit me and made me pee on myself…"

"What?!" asked Izumi.

"Then he took off his pants and tried to rape me. So he chased me around the house naked." Wrath pretended to sob. " I tried so hard to get away…"

"Liar! Liar! Liar!!!!!!!"

" Then he woke me up and said he wanted to 'have fun' with me…sniff"

Izumi gave Ed an icy stare.

"That's not true! We chased him naked because he wouldn't put on his clothes!!"

"You took them off!" said Wrath.

"I had to! You peed on yourself!"

"Is that what you call your uncontrollable desire for little boys? You make up and excuse like that?"

"And…What of Al?" asked Izumi.

Al gulped.

"….Al is my best friend! He tried to save me from Ed's evil, perverted, clutches."

Al lit up. "You're too kind!." Al backed away. "You're on your own brother."

"Al!! How could you?!"

Izumi growled.

"Edward you're such a perv!!" said Winry.

"I am not!"

"I feel so violated…" said Wrath.

"I don't even know you brother…"

"I hate you Al…"

Izumi balled up her fist.

"Ed…."

Ed got up and ran.

"Get back here!!!!" Izumi chased him.

"Yay!" Wrath climbed on Al's back. "Let's chase the pervert!"

Al ran after Ed and Izumi.

"Stop, Sensei! That kids a liar!" yelled Ed.

"You're the liar!"

"No, no! Just hear me out!!"

Izumi stopped running. Then Ed.

"Okay…go ahead." she said.

"Okay. He's lying."

"That's all?"

"Yes—No!"

"Aw! You caught him!" said Wrath as they came up.

"My dear child, how should I punish Ed? Or would you like to?"

"No!!! No!!! No!!!!!!!" protested Ed.

"…Hmm. Okay! Ed you have to play with me all week!"

"Noo!"

Wrath giggled and jumped on Ed.

"We're gonna have sooo much fun Ed!" Wrath nuzzled against Ed's face.

"Aw how cute!" said Izumi.

Wrath put his mouth to Ed's ear. "And I'm gonna be the pervert this time." Wrath whispered.

"Ah!" screamed Ed. "Did you hear him?!"

"Oh shut up, Edward." said Winry.

"No you!!"

Wrath stuck his tongue in Ed's ear.

"Augh!! Get away from me!" Ed clapped his hands together and made a giant hole through the wall. He ran through it and all the way down the street.

"Come back here!!!" yelled Izumi sticking her head out of the hole.

"That's okay. He's a meany. I wanna play with Al!" Wrath jumped on Al's back.

Al started walking away. He looked up at Wrath.

"What did you say to Ed?"

"Nothing. I was just messing with him."

"Why? Do you really hate Ed?"

"No. But he should have played with me. One day he'll regret it."

"Kid, I think he regrets it already."

The End

A/N: Okay the ending was last minute so sorry if it wasn't so great. I tried. I thought it would be funny if Wrath hurt Ed in the future because he wouldn't play with him. I know that probably wasn't the case but it was funny anyway. I hope you all liked it. Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews. It really makes me feel appreciated and loved. Writing is on of my passions so thank you very ,very much. I hope you all will read more of my stories and enjoy them as well. Arigato! Arigato! Aoko-Yui luv's u!


End file.
